


Chain of iron theories

by Tillmyheartexplodes



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillmyheartexplodes/pseuds/Tillmyheartexplodes
Summary: this is a disastrous brain vomit but enjoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Chain of iron theories

**Author's Note:**

> i started off making this grammatically correct but gave up because its late and i just read a years worth of chain of iron posts

**The love squiggle**

  * **Christopher and Grace -** They interact , my main hope for these is that we get double ace aro rep and that's why they become a thing and have a platonic relationship. As we have been told the family tree has already betrayed us i think these may be one of the couples as Grace is even listed as a Cartwright on the tree.
  * **Grace and James -** CC has said in an ask to not believe that they are done but at the same time their story line is already exhausted in my opinion and it would make sense for them to have minimal interactions. However with the bracelet James feelings may not completely disappear. We didn't see him feeling guilty in cog about not marrying Grace but that could change
  * **Cordelia** **James** \- I think Cordelia is going to start loosing feelings for James, her character already develops over the course of the book to a point where she is already not obsessed with him to the same extent and I think James will be even more confused about his feelings for Cordelia at least at the beginning of the book he will still be convinced they are friends. Cordelia is also convinced that James doesn't love her which is what will make this encounter with a faerie telling her not to marry a man that doesn't love her more interesting. 
  * **Cordelia Matthew** \- even more interesting if she gets told this after finding out about Matthews feelings towards her. I think she will have complicated feelings about Matthew. The carriage scene in chain if gold already shows her not quite understanding her feelings for Matthew although they are shown to be positive feelings and their road trip gives time for this to develop however I would guess this would be when Matthew tells Cordelia about cast long shadows.Which is gonna be a dramatic scene.
  * **Matthew Lucie** \- CC has said that Lucie has noticed Matthews affections for Cordelia and that she is unsure how to feel but doesnt ship it. As much as i want to believe this is because she likes Matthew i am almost certain it is just her caring about Cordelia and not wanting her to get hurt and not believing Matthew is in a place for a relationship. I cant see there being much emphasis on their relationship any more ( also i lowkey think he's gonna die)
  * **Lucie jesse** \- we may find out about the whole JB + LH in this book (if not it should be cot). In a snippet of the beautiful cordelia there is a st jerrod with black hair , green eyes and an undone shirt calling her beautiful. If that doesn't guarantee Lucie's feelings i don't know what will. And she wears the blackthorn locket.



**Necromancy**

  * **Christopher** -so i have a theory for how Christopher gets involved with the necromancy squad. There is going to be multiple social events. Grace will probably have to attend some of these events as Chares fiancé since Charles is all about keeping up appearances. But he also most likely has little interest in Grace and therefore Grace will be left alone. Charles is also meant to be in Paris for part of chain of iron. Of the merry thieves Christopher is also the most likely to end out on his own at a ball without other motives ( James and Matthew are always going off to other rooms at balls it seems) so Grace and Christopher may dance together or just interact. Now in the flash fiction we see Christopher showing interest in Jesses illness and just desire to meet him which makes me think Christopher will ask Grace questions about Jesse and Grace will take sympathy on him and tell him too much or allow him to “meet” Jesse. And once Lucie finds out that Christopher knows she will convince him to join. I don't think hell join until at least half way through the book as the whole secrecy of what Lucie is doing has been used a lot in teasers for the book.
  * **Highgate cemetery** \- This is the place on the cover and in the tarot card Lucie is in a graveyard/ cemetery. It makes sense for this to be where the necromancy takes place.
  * **Lucie's** **powers** \- they will be involved somehow
  * **Malcolm** \- Grace is meant to have a lot of interactions with a warlock who is not magnus and Malcolm is meant to be in the book a lot. Therefore it would make sense for Malcolm to be involved especially with his history (future really) of necromancy



**Other ships**

  * **Ariadne and anna** \- Its been four months since cog and within that there's the whole letter thing and I know Cassie said that it wouldn't effect coi (it was most likely written after) but i think it gives us a good base for the characters developments over this time period so we know something has already happened between by coi . Cassie has also hinted at friendships between Ariadne and Lucie and the letters suggest a friendship with Matthew meaning even if Anna would most likely still see her even if she doesn't intended to. Of course we also got official arianna art which and Cassie has said that they have the most scandalous scenes in the book. But i cant really see them forming an actual relation till at least late in the book Anna will want to remain her player reputation and Ariadne will need to find a way to tell her parents. I also think there's a good possibility that someone will find out about them and use it as blackmail. ( cough Grace cough) like Grace has been living with Ariadne so not only does that make t easier for her to find out but also means she will have some sort of relationship with Ariadne's parents by this point.
  * **Magnus and someone** \- is in a relationship with someone we already know and a warlock that is not Malcolm, my only guess could be Hypatia vex because CC uses “she” to describe them.
  * **Thomas Alastair** \- Thomas is stubborn and since he's made his mind up about Alastair its gonna take a lo to change that . But were gonna find out about Thomas feelings during Paris. However Alastair and Charles were together at this point so Alastair's feelings were probably more complicated. We get the snippet of Thomas telling Matthew to hate him on his own behalf and while that killed me it at least means were gonna get Thomas Alastair interactions



**individuals**

  * **Thomas** \- I think were gonna see a big difference in his personality. His sister died so not only is this traumatic in itself his other sister has been ruined in some way this will put a lot of pressure on him to represent the family . This will probably make him more uncomfortable with his sexuality then he already is ( although i think hes more hasn't realised than hiding his sexuality ) adding on to this as shadow hunters typically marry young meaning being 19 by the time coi starts marriage will start becoming something he should be thinking about especially with his family seeing the Cordelia James marriage. He also watched his cousin nearly die and at the end finding out what Alastair said at the academy pushed him over the edge. Cassie said in an ask that Thomas does something dangerous and i feel like that wont be out of character for the new Thomas. And as his friends are busy with their own issues i doubt any of them will spot this meaning he's gonna get himself into bad situations.
  * **Filomena** \- I don't really have many theories for her but CC has said that she will have a crush on someone. My bets would be on Thomas and i think she will have this crush from the start of chain of iron pretty much. Thomas makes sense to me because he is the ne that likes languages and i feel that if he doesn already know it he will try to learn it off her. Also age wise it makes sense for it to be him or Alastair and i don't think Alastair will be hanging around the institute enough for it to be him. I feel like it will be a sophie jem type crush i really dont think it will lead much which CC has also said but i do believe her on this one. We don't know her yet but if she dies ill be mad.
  * **Matthew** \- he gets a car and a flat and tensions with his mother are getting higher
  * **Elias** \- he wont be back until the events of chain of iron which seems a long time to me so i think something would have been done to delay his return and i think hes going to find out about this and then start something for whoever is responsible for delaying his return . I feel like this person will either be Matthew or Alastair because obviously they both care about cordelia and will know about Cordelia's worries. Matthew has the power to stop this and as the temporary head of the Carstairs household Alastair is also likely to have influence
  * **Cordelia** \- My darling Cordelia is being burned by Cortana . this has to link to Elias saying that it will bring her sorrow. Theres also the oath we make which i expect to be a decent way into the book
  * **James** \- so apparently James has more powers and Elias is going to make a demand of him. knowing James he wont tell Cordelia what this is i think he might tell Alastair which could lead to an interesting friendship
  * **Hypatia Vex -** she's meant to find out about the stolen box but it also sounds like the characters are going to the hell ruele a lot this could mean conflict between them and down world which definitely isn't going to be good when there's also a serial killer



**friendships**

  * **James matthew** \- in an ask CC said that just because Matthew doesnt want james to find out about him kissing james doesn't mean he wont. In genral i think the secret keeping and Cordelia and Grace will get between them but arguing iver the girls will be to hide their real feelings
  * **Cordelia lucie** \- they are both keeping secrets lol and cc has said its too spoilery to say if they become parabatai in coi which is making me think they won't.they didn't really start training together in cog and then cordelia got engaged. But if cordelia gets married before the parabatia ceremony i cannot see them becoming parabatia
  * **Cordelia Alastair** \- Cordelia was frustrated in cog about not knowing the extent of Alastairs and her friends relationships so shes definitely gonna be worse by coi.i dont see her wanting to get married while these tensions are going on.She will try to resolve it but from other teaser shes gonna be quite busy shes meant to find out the situation by the roadtrip so I do wonder how that ill change her relationship with Alastair and that will depend on who's side she's heard.




End file.
